Under the Stars
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Sólo las estrellas saben lo que pasó esa noche. YAOI.


**Harry Potter y todos los personajes son exclusivos de J.K. Rowling.**

Draco miró de reojo a Harry Potter. Todavía no entendía cómo podía haberse enamorado de él. Lo que era más… no sabía cómo se había enamorado _tanto_ del niño que vivió. El pelinegro pareció notar que alguien lo miraba, y su rostro se giró lentamente en dirección a Draco, quien prestó una repentina atención a su caldero vacío.

-Ah… señor Potter… ¿distraído?- Snape haría lo que fuera para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, y mejor si era por culpa de Harry- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Harry le hubiera contestado, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría que le bajara más puntos a los leones. Así que miró su libro de Pociones y se interesó de la nada en los pelos de cola de unicornio que necesitaba para la lección de ese día.

* * *

-Te lo juro, Hermione, alguien me estaba viendo en Pociones.- dijo Harry- Intenté ver quién, pero… bueno, venía del lado de Slytherin.- dijo mientras hacía su tarea, parecía frustrado. Ron y Ginny entraron en ese momento. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Ron rodó los ojos y se sentó en su lugar, frente a Harry.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Harry comenzó a sentir cosas de nuevo.- informó Hermione. Ron miró a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué cosas? No me digas que de nuevo un basilisco…

-No, no es nada de eso. Dice que alguien lo miraba en Pociones, y venía de la mesa de Slytherin.- la chica de quinto año guardó sus cosas, y Ginny subió con ella al dormitorio de chicas.

-No sentiría nada si no supiera que comenzarán a…

-Ron. Déjalas…- rió Harry entre dientes, mientras él mismo terminaba su tarea- Y esto es para mañana… así que mejor comienza.- el pelirrojo hizo una cara dramática, Harry sonrió y subió a su dormitorio. Se tiró en la cama, y se preguntó qué haría. Era temprano, ya no tenía tareas para hacer. Miró la capa de su padre, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Iría a la torre de astronomía, le gustaba ver las estrellas.

* * *

Draco oyó pasos, se giró para ver quién estaba ahí. Pero no vio nada. Y los pasos se habían detenido. ¿Estaría volviéndose loco? Volvió a ver al cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Es hermoso, ¿no?- saltó un poco, pero vio casi con shock cómo una capa invisible dejaba ver a cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, anteojos y cicatriz en la frente.

-Eh… sí.- murmuró como respuesta. Harry sonrió un poco, y vio en la misma dirección que Draco. El Slytherin miraba ahora al Gryffindor. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Lo había invocado de tanto pensar en él? No, no podía ser. No tenía poder para eso.

-¿Te gusta mirarme?- preguntó. Draco desvió el rostro, estaba rojísimo- Lo siento, no… en Pociones siempre siento que alguien me mira desde su lado de la clase…- suspiró- Aunque sé que es imposible a menos que quieran matarme.- rió entre dientes.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó Malfoy, pero se tapó la boca. Maldición. Harry lo miró con esos intensos ojos verdes, ligeramente confundidos, y enrojeció todavía más.

-¿Sabes lo bien que se te ve el rojo?- rió el Gryffindor- Hubieras podido estar en Gryffindor…- y no hechizarías tanto mi mente, pensó Harry. Últimamente sus pensamientos eran constantemente invadidos por el rubio, y no eran precisamente sobre la gracia de sus movimientos, o el color de sus ojos, tampoco de lo tentadores que sus labios se miraban a la luz de la luna… maldición, no de nuevo.

-¿Yo…? ¿Gryffindor? Mi padre me hubiera desheredado de inmediato…- dijo Malfoy con cierta amargura. Hubiera suplicado para ir a la casa de los leones en ese momento, para poder estar con él. Sólo por eso.

-Hubiéramos sido amigos.- Draco pensó que Harry había ignorado su comentario, pero no- Te hubiera ayudado. Te quedarías conmigo en Navidad… y en vacaciones te hubiera invitado a Grimmauld Place. No sé si te hubiera gustado siendo un Gryffindor, porque la casa todavía tiene cosas, muchas cosas, de Slytherin. Sirius es el único Gryffindor de su familia…- Harry cerró los ojos, imaginando las posibilidades. Draco rió un poco, Harry lo miró con sorpresa y duda- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Así es como eres, a fin de cuentas. Harías todo por tus amigos…- pensó en sus propios amigos. No, nadie haría algo así por él… y él no creía poder hacerlo por nadie… quizá a excepción del pelinegro a su lado.

-Gracias, supongo.- dijo Harry con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Casi cada noche, los dos se sentaban juntos, hablando de todo y de nada, viendo las estrellas, encontrando constelaciones, algunas estrellas fugaces y pidiendo deseos en sus mentes. La mayoría tenían que ver con el otro. Habían comenzado a llamarse por su nombre, incluso en público.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, la verdad, no cabían en sí de asombro. No sabían de dónde habían comenzado a ser… ¿amigos? ¿Conocidos amigables? ¿Qué eran? No importaba, el punto era que no se peleaban, Ron incluso llegó a ver a Draco mirando a Harry, los miró sonreírse un poco. ¿Desde cuándo?

Harry no les había dicho de las noches en la torre de astronomía. Decía que iba a la biblioteca o algo, a pasear, y siempre llevaba su capa, y regresaba alrededor de las dos de la mañana para lograr dormir un poco.

-Nadie entiende lo que nos pasa.- comentó Draco. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé. Ron me ha interrogado mucho, pero de alguna manera siempre lo evado…

-¿Te gusta Ron?- ya habían tenido la conversación de su sexualidad. Los dos eran gay, no era gran ciencia. Harry suspiró.

-No. Ronald y… bueno, no sé. Aunque te soy sincero, sospecho de Blaise.

-¿Blaise? ¿Blaise y Ron?- Draco parecía pensativo- Podría ser. Blaise… está raro. Casi no está con nosotros ya… bueno, me habla más a mí, de todos modos. Pero está más distraído.

-Ron siempre evita mis preguntas…- dijo Harry con media sonrisa. Su mejor amigo y un amigo de Draco. Tendrían una excusa perfecta para verse…- Draco, ¿te gusta alguien?- el rubio se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué decir.

-Sí…

-¿Quién?- Malfoy vaciló. ¿Se lo decía? No quería que eso acabara con sus noches en la torre para ver estrellas.

-Eh… tiene pelo negro… ojos verdes…- Harry lo miró, esperando por más- Una cicatriz en su frente, y de apellido Potter.- lo dijo en voz un poco más baja, pero Harry lo oyó. No dijo nada por un rato, Draco comenzó a arrepentirse, hasta que sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos, las manos del Gryffindor bajando hasta su cintura. Devolvió el beso y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Potter.

-¿Novios?- dijo Harry al separarse para tomar aire. Draco sonrió. No era una propuesta elaborada, no era lo más romántico.

-Novios.- pero lo conocía, y muy bien, y le gustaba así.

-Te amo, Draco.- el rubio se ruborizó, pero volvió a besarlo.

-Y yo a ti, Harry.

Esa noche, ninguno volvió a su dormitorio. Harry estaba recostado contra la pared, con Draco en sus brazos, entre sus piernas. Los cubrió con su capa. Los dos se besaron antes de quedarse dormidos. Sólo las estrellas sabían lo que había pasado esa noche.


End file.
